Playful Secrets
by X.blah
Summary: Niksha's an ordinary girl, but she doesn't exactly have an ordinary life, what with her eccentric friends and her crush on two very different boys who just happen to be very good friends. RemusOCSirius love triangle.
1. Prologue

**I didn't plan on doing it. It's not something I'd normally do, it really isn't. Something just…came over me. It's hard to explain. I love my boyfriend, I do. But I just wanted some passion in my life; I didn't like doing the same thing every day.**

I didn't like just sitting around, watching him read. Just sitting around. That's all we ever did; we never went out, we never saw a show; we didn't go out for a night on the town. We never did anything. I wanted something more, and I knew he couldn't give it to me. What can you expect? I'm a girl. I have wants. I have needs. And what I wanted was something more interesting.

It's not like I'm a robot or something of that sort. I do have feelings. And I do care about him, truly. I know what I do is wrong, and I do regret it. But whenever I'm around _him_ I lose all control of my body, my functions. It just…happens. And I feel terrible about it.

_He's_ exciting and fun to be around. Not to mention, extremely handsome, the way his shaggy black hair falls into his warm, gray eyes. He's just…a nice change. He's the kind of person that I want to be with. Though he does have some bad points, also. He can be an arrogant jerk, he struts around school like he owns it, he goes from girl to girl, not caring about their feelings, to name a few.

And Remus has some good qualities. He's caring, sensitive, the sweetest guy I know. He truly cares about me; it's easy to see that. He is extremely loyal; he would never cheat on me, which is more than I could say for myself…

And not to mention, he's pretty good looking himself. With his shaggy caramel hair and deep hazel eyes that you could just melt in. He was just an overall good person. It's hard to decide between the two; should I stay with the guy who is really sweet and who loves me to death, but is bookworm-ish and slightly dull, or should I go with the guy who is more interesting and outgoing, and cares for me too, but probably not as much?

Oh boy, I do have a predicament on my hands.


	2. Post one

Sunlight streamed through the east window; the rays crept over me. I groaned as the light reached my eyes. God, I hate mornings. Oh, how I love to sleep. Sleep is good. I began to drift off into a peaceful slumber, when I heard the eerie creaking of the door. Damn it. I then heard the oh-so-wonderful calming sound of my mother's voice. Note the sarcasm.

"Time to get up. Don't want to be late for that school of yours," she spoke indifferently. She didn't exactly like the fact that I was a witch, never did. She doesn't understand, but being a muggle, I wouldn't expect that much. In fact, both of my parents are muggles. My dad doesn't feel the same as mum though. Now, he is a whole different story. But I won't get into that now. I am, or was, trying to sleep, after all.

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open and rested on the petit stature of my mother. "What time is it?" I wondered aloud, swinging my limp legs over the edge of my bed, my feet colliding with the freezing wooden floor, and attempted to stand but to no avail.

"7:45," she said callously.

"What?" I yelled, my eyes seeking the luminescent green numbers of my alarm clock, making sure she wasn't joking, though that would be unlike her. I don't know how it still surprises me that she does things like this.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice," she replied. "Freshen up and get dressed before coming down to breakfast." With that she left. I sighed with relief as I heard the door quietly shut behind her. I then flung myself back onto my nice, soft bed and let my head rest on the feathery pillow.

"Now." I heard her say sternly down the hall. I guessed she was making her way down the stairs. Mumbling obscenities under my breath, I stood up. And searching through my unorganized drawers for clean clothes, I left for the bathroom.


	3. Post two

I slowly trudged down the stairs and entered our ample kitchen, mother putting breakfast on the table. It consisted of an assortment of fruits, toast (God forbid it have margarine or jam on it) and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice.

She always had us watch our weight. We didn't have any junk food-or what I like to call good food-in the house whatsoever, none. You know, because of this I'm probably going to end up a morbidly obese adult, and it will be all her fault. I didn't want a whole lot, just some ice cream here or a cookie occasionally, but no. So being as she never lets me have any of those, as soon as I'm out of this house I'm heading straight to the nearest market and getting me some of everything; especially some sour cream and onion Pringles. Oh yes, I can just feel my thighs expanding at the mere thought of it.

I sat down at my usual place at our colossal table and started to eat. Mother and father just _had_ to get the extremely long table that can fit up to fifteen people. Yeah, I'm sure that fifteen people will be coming to dinner all on the same night. I'm not even sure if mother knows fifteen people period. Or at least that she is friendly with. She'd probably have to start inviting people off the street, though she would never do such a thing. I can just imagine her saying how vulgar and unsanitary that would be. No, she'd never go for that. Not in a million years. Not that she'd live that long. My God, she's going to find some way to live that long just so she can torment me, I know it. Now that sounds like something she would do, the obnoxious woman.

"Go upstairs and get your stuff. We need to be ready to go."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at the pristine clock on the back wall.

"But it is only a little past nine, and we don't live all that far from King's Cross." I whined, annoyed at her actions.

"Don't talk to me in that manner. Now go." She ordered. God, it's barely eight and already she's snapping like an angry crocodile.

"You could at least say please every once in a while," I muttered darkly as I was leaving.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Oh, nothing," I told her, a smirk tugging at my lips as I continued up to my room. "Nothing at all."


	4. Post three

I struggled with dragging my massive suitcase down the many stairs, it making a loud thud after every step, which didn't make it any easier, by the way. When I had almost made it down, my strength seemed to have vanished instantaneously, causing my large, jade-colored suitcase to tumble down the last few steps to the bottom. The lid suddenly sprang open and expelled my belongings all over the place.

"Nice," I said sarcastically, glaring at my belongings strewn all across the floor. "This is just lovely." 

I scrambled to pick everything up when my mother walked in. An annoyed look appeared on her pretty face as she looked at the enormous mess I had made.

"What in heaven's name…" she gasped, her usually vacant eyes filling with surprise and anger. 

"Sorry. I lost control of my suitcase, and as you can see, my things were flung everywhere." I told her, though I really wasn't feeling at all sorry.

"Well, just clean up the mess and make sure you have everything. We need to be leaving." She snapped. And with that said, she walked stiffly out of the door leaving me to continue with what I had been doing.

As soon as the last article of clothing was back inside my trunk, I slammed the lid closed and locked it before dragging my bulky suitcase to the car as quickly as I could.

"What took you so long?" mother asked me as I tried, and failed, to pick up my suitcase.

"If you haven't noticed," I retorted, panting slightly "this thing isn't the easiest to carry."

I was caught completely off guard when my mother swiftly picked up my leather suitcase with one hand and gracefully placed it in the trunk. Oh, how my mum amazed me right then.

It took less than twenty minutes to get to King's Cross. My mother carrying my laden suitcase in one hand as if it were nothing, we walked to barrier between platforms nine and ten, as we always did on this day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Christmas then." mother said awkwardly, handing me my cumbersome suitcase.

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled as I pulled my suitcase through the barrier and onto the platform without a goodbye.

There weren't too many people there yet, being as it was only a little past ten. I had the odd sense that someone was watching me, but as I turned to look I noticed my two best friends Aurora and Cameron running towards me. Well, if you can call what Rora was doing 'running'. There was quite a bit of arm flailing and she was making these odd faces. That's Aurora for you. She loved making people laugh, and all the while she can keep her face as straight as…well, something that is straight, which just makes it all the more amusing. And then all of a sudden she stopped running.

"Niksha Marie Madison!" Aurora yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. 

"Aurora River Clearfield!" I yelled back, wondering why she had stopped. But I barely had time to think more about it before she starting her crazy running again, this time with more speed.

"Oh, great," I sighed. She'd done this every year, and yet she didn't seem to tire of it. Probably never would.

As soon as the space between us had shortened profusely, she jumped on me, bringing us both to the ground. I grunted as I hit the pavement. 

"I think you cracked a few ribs, there." I gasped, slowly standing back up and holding my side.

"Eh, I've done worse," she said airily, waving it off. I laughed at this.

I turned to face Cameron.

"McCamburger."

"Nikshalicious." 

We weren't able to keep straight faces for very long. Breaking out into a grin, we hugged each other.

"It's been too long, girls." I told them, glad to finally be around people with real emotions and personalities.

"True, true," Aurora chimed in, nodding her head, causing her waist-length Midnight black hair to hit us all in the face.

"Mhm, hair," I quipped, pulling stray strands of her hair out of my mouth.

"You know my hair tastes yummy," Aurora said with mock attitude, even doing the finger snap, causing Cameron and I to giggle.

"You know it," Cameron replied. "There's nothing I'd rather eat." 

She then proceeded to grab a piece of her hair and act like she was going to stick it in her mouth, making Aurora squeak and move away quickly. I laughed.

"Bald isn't a good look for me," Rora told us matter-of-factly. "Trust me."

I had no idea what she meant by that last remark, but frankly, I wasn't too sure I wanted to find out.

"Let's go grab an empty compartment," Cameron piped up, grinning. "Don't want to wait too long or else God forbid we have to share one with the Marauders or something."

We all laughed. We really didn't have a problem with the Marauders, though they could get on our nerves every once and a while, but they were usually cool. We just liked to joke about them, it was too easy not to.

I've always kind of had my eye on Sirius Black. He knows how to have fun and he doesn't seem to mind getting in trouble for it. Plus, of course, he was quite the looker. With his long, black hair and smoky eyes that makes many girls swoon. But, it's not like he would go for me, anyway, with my short legs and such.

He's fairly tall himself, so he'd probably want a girl that is not too much shorter than him, and there'd be about a five foot difference between us. Okay, so maybe I was stretching the truth a tad, but I was still really short compared to most of the girls in our year, or the girls in any year for that matter.

I'm the shortest out of our little group, of course. Cameron and Aurora are both around 5'6", while I stand at a meager 5'2".

And so, tucking a chunk of my thick, dark brown hair behind my ear and out of my face, I grabbed my suitcase and we left for the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Post four

I sat down at the lengthy Gryffindor table with Cameron; Aurora was in Ravenclaw. Even though we weren't in the same house and didn't have a common room or dorm room we could hang out in, we still found time and places to be together. For example, out on the Grounds under our favorite oak tree. It sat near the dark, murky waters of the Lake, and we loved to lean back against the enormous tree and dip our feet into the-most likely unsanitary- water on hot days.

Though I would have liked Aurora to be placed in Gryffindor, I know she belongs in Ravenclaw, with her intelligence and incredible artistic ability. The hat would have been unintelligent to do so, and alas, that is one thing it is not. He picked the house that suited her best, I just wish her, Cameron, and I could have shared a room together. There would have been some crazy times. Not that there haven't been interesting times in the sixth year Gryffindor girls dorm with the roommates I b_do/b_ have.

My roommates are amazing. Besides Cameron and me, Leila Marie, Courtney Rhodes, Rachel Howell, and Lily Evans occupy the room.

You already know about Cameron, so I'll tell you a little about the others. Let's see, Leila is one special person. And I mean short bus special. No, I 'm kidding, but she is a little whacko. But that's what I love about her. And then there's Courtney, with her pretty blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Oh how she can make me laugh. She'd do anything for a dare. I remember last year she licked a chair down in the common room just because Rach dared her to. And it was the chair that smelly, plump boy Connor O'Harris always sits in. I still bow down to her. She scrubbed her mouth for four hours that day. I remembered we made fun of her because she talked kind of funny after all of that scrubbing.

Then there is Rach, though we sometimes call her Blondini, and the occasional Giant. She makes a big deal about her height, being as she is 5'9". We tell her it's not that big of a deal, but she insists that it is, so we just gave up trying to persuade her and came up with the name 'Giant'. We've called her that ever since. And I envy her at the same time because she is going out with Sirius Black. She is so lucky. She gets to touch him, hold his hand, and just be with him, the lucky girl. I secretly hope that they'd break up, even if I still wouldn't get a chance with him. I'd just be happy knowing that there wasn't some girl to touch that toned body of his and kiss those wonderful, full lips…okay, that's a lie. I would like to be with him. End of story.

And lastly, there is miss perfect Lily Evans. She always pays attention in class and gets good grades. She never misses an assignment and is always the first one to raise her hand when a question is asked. She has the most popular, best-looking boy chasing after her but she won't give him the time of day. All of those things should make me hate her, right? But she is just too damn nice. I guess it's not her fault she finds school interesting, no matter how strange I find that. And she's not always pushing James Potter away to be rude. I know she thinks that it is all one big joke; that he is just messing with her. She most likely thinks that if she gave in he'd tell her it was all a dare or something of that nature. And if she got to thinking that it wasn't just some scam, she'd never be with him because of his history with girls and how all of his relationships have never lasted more than a few weeks. Lily's probably scared of ending up with a broken heart.

I know James' past with girls. I know how he acts. But when I see the look in his eyes whenever he sees her, I see that it is real, that it is love. I just wish that Lily could see that. They could be so happy together, and they'd make such a cute couple, too.

By the time I came back to my senses, I found that the sorting had already finished.

How long had I been spacing out?

And as the array of wonderful-smelling foods appeared on the table, I noticed just how hungry I really was. I picked up a large silver spoon and scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, plopping them down on my golden plate. I did the same with some chicken and bread, but when I stuck my fork in the potatoes, I got the same feeling I had earlier at King's Cross Station, the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around at my fellow Gryffindors, this time to meet the eyes of Remus Lupin. As soon as I caught him staring, he quickly looked away. I smiled to myself. i_Well/i, _I thought, i_This is interesting.iI_

There's always been something about Remus; something…interesting to say the least. You could call him a bookworm, and he doesn't have the normal characteristics of a Marauder. Remus is more of a reserved, quiet person who tends to keep to himself. It's kind of intriguing, really. I've always found myself wondering what he thinks about, during all of the alone time he gets. I wonder how he does it, and what he does to keep himself entertained. I don't think I could keep quiet that long. And even if I wanted peace and quiet, it's not like I'd get it for very long, with my eccentric roommates bouncing in whenever they feel like it.

He is very different than Sirius, though I find them both attractive in very different ways. Sirius is the tall, dark, and handsome one with the barking laugh and outgoing personality, while Remus is sort of tall- or at least taller than me, though that doesn't mean much- and thin, but not muscle-y. At least not to my knowledge he isn't. He doesn't go prancing around the Grounds with his shirt off, like Sirius sometimes does during the warmer months. Oh, how I love the warmer months…

Anyways, back on track.

Remus' hair isn't at all long and black like Sirius', its short and light brown. His hair is sort of shaggy like James's. I love when his hair falls over his beautiful chocolate brown eyes when I catch him reading a seemingly good book under the shade of an oak tree. I live for those moments. And he has a quieter laugh. Actually, I'd call it more of a chuckle than a laugh. And it is definitely nothing near a bark, like Sirius'. And as I've mentioned before, he likes to spend time by himself, have some peace and quiet and just read a good book. And that sounds nice, for every once and a while, it does. I can just imagine laying beside him in the grass, both with a book in hand, no sound to be heard other than that of our breathing, and if we are laying close enough, our heartbeats.

Leila waving her hand in front of my face snapped me back to reality.

"Nikshaaa," she sang. "Come back to uuus. Folloooow the bright light…"

I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from waving her hand anymore.

"What?" I snapped, irritated that she distracted my reverie.. I kind of like thinking about guys, thank you very much. Actually, I like it very much. Layz just _had_ to go and bring me back to boring planet earth. She touched her other hand to her wrist in pretend pain.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself. Mhmm. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked her icily.

"Hi."

I sighed resignedly. That was Leila for you. One of the most random people I know. You've got to love her. But I was just tired. I wanted to just go to sleep and continue thinking about hot guys. That sounds really lovely, actually.

I stood up and leaned over the table to Lily. "What the password?"

"Crumpets."

"Crumpets?" I asked her, amused.

"Don't look at me. It's the Fat Lady who came up with it. What else would it be about? She's not called the Fat Lady for nothing." Lily blushed slightly at the fact that she said something bad about someone. Oh no, God forbid. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks," I replied and left, walking up the many stairs to the Gryffindor common room alone. I mean seriously, why us? Why couldn't it have been those foul Slytherins that had to walk up six floors to get to their House rooms? They deserve it.

It's a wonder how any Gryffindor could be overweight with all of the steps we have to walk, at least twice a day, every day, not counting all the walking we have to do to get to all of our classes that are all over the school. It really makes me wonder about Connor O'Harris…


	6. Post five

We all woke up the next morning kind of late. Someone had forgotten to set the alarm, and on the first day back, too. Well that's great, just great. Whose turn was it, anyway?

Oh right.

Mine. 

Well, I think I'll just keep that to myself, then…

As I was saying, everyone in the Gryffindor girls' sixth year dorm had a late start. I scrambled to the door, only one of my legs successfully in my low rise, dark- wash jeans. I had only thrown on my shirt moments earlier. I grabbed my silver flats off of my nightstand before hurriedly heading down to the common room, with the other girls close behind. Once we had accomplished at least being out of our room, we slowed down a bit, panting. Yet it gave me time to slip on my shoes. Wow. I think we set a record.

We walked silently in long strides to the Great Hall. Breakfast would be over soon and we would at least need our schedules, if nothing else. As we arrived at the Gryffindor table, we slammed our things down at an empty part of the table. Actually, quite a few people had already left. Pfft, teacher's pets. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I didn't see Lily anywhere.

Professor McGonagall came walking by, the same stern look upon her face, as always.

"Sleep late?" she asked us, the look on her face telling us she really didn't need an answer to that question. She handed each of us our schedules.

"Now try not to be late for class. It_ is_ the first day and all." she said with a huff, leaving us.

I watched her with narrowed eyes as she left. I swear that woman always has, and always will have a stick up her ass. Seriously, it's ridiculous.

I checked my watch.

"We only have ten minutes before our first class starts," I told them, alarmed.

We all quickly stood up and- all grabbing a last minute snack and simultaneously checking our schedules one last time- stormed out of the Great Hall.

Cameron, Courtney, and I always sat at the back of the divination classroom. What, it's not like we picked that class or anything. The professor is a loon, thinking she can see into the future and read tea-leaves and all that garbage. The only reason we were in it is because we hoped that it would at least be easy. Wrong.

"Get me out of here," Cameron begged us, slamming her head into the table for the third time.

"It's not like any of us want to be here in the first place," I told her, annoyed. The strong incense in the stuffy room was really getting to me. I hated it.

"If Cameron's getting out, I want out," Courtney chimed in suddenly.

"We all want out," I sighed hopelessly. "Everyone wants out."

The three of us looked around the dim lit room. Everyone was either sleep, about to doze off, or just looked like they wanted to die right then. And it wasn't just the class in general, or the professor. It was the room. It smelled strongly of many different fragrances and it was awfully smoky in there, with no ventilation whatsoever. It will truly be a miracle if everyone is alive by the end of class.

I was surprised to find no one snuffed out as we left the rank classroom that morning. I had a sudden feeling that class was going to fly by. I had Cameron and Courtney with me, so I know I'd have some fun. Oh yes…we'd find a way to pass time. We always did.

And plus, Lexie was also in that class. Her real name is Alexa Ricardo, but no one calls her that. God forbid, if someone ever did…I'd hate to be them. She may only be a fourth year, but she could make a grown man cry. Well, that's just a figure of speech, but you get what I'm saying. Although, she probably could make a grown man cry… the girl is vicious.

That's right, I said fourth year. And yes, I know I am a sixth year, along with everyone else in that class, but she is extremely smart. She'd have to be, what with being in a class that is taken by students two years above her own. She's a pretty cool bird, if I do say so myself.

Divination was a class no one excelled at, and we found it both boring and useless. So we talked most of the time and about halfway through, Lexie and Courtney had started a game of rock, paper, scissors that eventually got out of hand. Those two…especially together, can make a simple and childish game into the most interesting thing you've ever seen. Cameron and I just sat back and watched the crazy kids go at it, amused expressions plastered on our faces. And somehow, that retarded game of theirs turned into an inappropriate poking frenzy. Boy, was that something to behold, not that the professor even looked our way, not even once, the old bat.


End file.
